Letting Go
by trekker4life
Summary: As Kenshin is about to find out, a grudge can be a powerful thing; and can hurt more than one. Canon, KxK, slight SxM.
1. Trouble

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin created by Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

_

* * *

_

_**Letting Go**_

_**Chapter 1 – Trouble**_

The forest became a blur of green and brown as they ran, but they paid little heed. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko raced through the woods, in hot pursuit of a fellow with a deep grudge against the Battosai.

_Flashback – earlier that day_

_Kaoru had been teaching classes at the Maekawa dojo that morning. It was only a half-day's study for the students there, so Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko decided to meet her as she came back through town and splurge a bit by going for lunch at the Akabeko. After catching up to Kaoru halfway through the market square, the four had taken only a few steps toward the restaurant when a loud crash sounded behind them._

_Turning around, they saw one of fruit carts had been knocked over. Standing next to the overturned cart was a man – as tall as Sano and dressed in Western-style clothing: a dress shirt, pants, boots, and a long trenchcoat. The man was gesturing wildly and yelling, though Kenshin and the others were too far away to tell what he was saying. _

_Curiosity got the better of them and they moved closer. The man's words were shaking, the tone irregular…he was either pissed as hell, insane, or both._

"_I am Katil Kouchi! I'm looking for the Hitokiri Battosai! If any of you know where he is, tell me now!"_

_To emphasize this last point, he kicked one of the fruits that had fallen when the cart was knocked over. It hit the wall of one of the nearby buildings and smashed, creating a red stain on the wall. Kaoru didn't have to look at Kenshin to know that he was moving from their listening spot to stand in front of Katil._

"_Katil, why have you come here to seek the Battosai?"_

_Kenshin was careful to keep his tone even, regardless of how he wanted to lash out. _

_Katil paused his rantings to observe his challenger. Short, red-headed, and armed with a sword. Little more than an annoyance, most likely, but Katil answered his question regardless._

"_My mother and father were killed in the fires of the Bakumatsu, leaving my brother and I alone. He was my only family…until the Battosai killed him without a care! Since then, I have made it my life's goal to hunt down and destroy the Battosai. This town is rumored to be his last known location."_

_Kenshin bowed his head, causing his hair to fall and cover his eyes. _

"_Sessha used to be known as the Battosai. If you must fight him, Sessha must ask that the battle take place away from the town." _

_Katil raised an eyebrow. _

"_You? _You_ are the Hitokiri Battosai?"_

_Katil slowly reached his right hand into the left side of his trenchcoat as he spoke. Kenshin stiffened at the other man's motion. _

"_Yes, that Sessha is." _

_At Kenshin's words, Katil rushed at the smaller man, pulling a katana from beneath his coat. Kenshin easily sidestepped him; Katil's sword left a long gouge in the ground. _

"_If you wish to fight outside of this town, I suggest you follow me, Battosai!"_

_With those words, Katil turned and ran at top speed out of the market, out of town, towards the forest. After a brief second of shock, Kenshin followed him, followed closely by Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko. _

_End Flashback_

After running for a long ten minutes through the forest, Katil suddenly stopped. Kenshin and the others stopped a few feet away. Realizing they had stopped in a small clearing, Kenshin was about to call out to his opponent when Katil whistled shrilly and took off again.

"What was that for?"

Yahiko, was shaking his head, as if to clear it from the ringing.

"I think _that's_ what it was for, Yahiko."

Kaoru was looking to the side of the clearing. The whistle had apparently been a signal, for no sooner had Katil made the sound and left, than a group of a dozen men came out of the bushes, ready to fight.

"Kenshin, you go on ahead and leave these guys to me."

Kenshin turned toward his taller friend, about to ask him if he was sure, but when he saw Sano cracking his knuckles with a smirk upon his face, he stopped.

"Alright. Yahiko, stay with him, though, just in case."

"No problem, Kenshin."

Kenshin and Kaoru pushed through the barrier of men, continuing after Katil. The sounds of battle could be heard for a good distance after they left the clearing. Battle cries and shouts of pain could be heard from the men sent to stop them. Intermingled with them were the shouts of both Sanosuke and Yahiko.

"Aw, this is too easy!"

"Oi, idiot!"

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled as they ran.

_

* * *

_

After another minute or two of running, Kenshin and Kaoru found themselves in another clearing with Katil waiting for them.

_Geez, what is it with this forest and clearings?_

Kaoru had little time for other thoughts, however, for Katil began the fight.

Kenshin and Kaoru worked well together, considering they hadn't fought an enemy as one before. Separate enemies with the same goal, sure – but both fighting the same person? Kenshin had always made sure that had never happened. Irregardless of the past, now Kaoru's feints and attacks distracted Katil long enough for Kenshin to come in and truly damage him. Simple, but effective.

At least, for a while.

Katil soon caught onto the pattern of their attacks; he placed a smile on his face as he side-stepped a swing from Kenshin, bringing him face-to-face with Kaoru. The smile never left as he swung his leg up and around, catching Kaoru in the stomach sending her flying backwards into a tree.

A sickening crack followed the impact of Kaoru's body hitting the tree; she slid to the ground, unconscious.

Katil turned back to Kenshin, smile still in place.

"Oops…it appears I hurt the woman..."

Kenshin snarled as he leapt toward Katil again, his anger at both Katil and himself for Kaoru's injuries fueling his attack.

_

* * *

_

The constant clang of swords exchanging blows woke Kaoru up from her enforced nap. She shook her head, trying to clear the last of the fogginess from it. She glanced up, paling at the sight before her.

Kenshin and Katil were still fighting, which she expected. But unexpected was the glimpse of Kenshin's eyes Kaoru got. The hard amethyst she had seen earlier was gone, replaced by a cold amber.

The two fighters were dancing around the clearing, neither landing serious blows. Following their path, Kaoru caught sight of a small hole in the packed ground. Kenshin, at the moment backing away from Katil's attacks, was headed straight for it.

Standing up just as Kenshin's heel stepped into the hole, sending the swordsman to his knees, Kaoru dashed forward. Katil lifted his sword over his head, swinging it down to finish the fallen swordsman.

_

* * *

_

_**Okay...so third time's the charm...I think. I think I finally got this where I want it. If you read this before, please read it again and tell me what you think. Or, if you've just come across it, tell me what you think, anyway! **_

_**trekker4life**_


	2. Hurt

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin created by Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

_

* * *

_

**Letting Go**

**Chapter 2 – Hurt**

Sano and Yahiko had just about finished off the dozen fighters – only a few remained standing. Sano turned his head toward Yahiko as he took out yet another fighter.

"Yo, kid! These wimps won't last long – go catch up with Kenshin; see if they could use some help!"

Yahiko nodded as he turned to run, knocking out one more fighter with his shinai.

"Incoming!"

Yahiko ducked as one of the last fighters went flying over his head to land in the brush on the side of the path.

"Watch where you're aiming, would ya?"

"Sorry, but it's kinda hard when you're working with inferior materials!"

Yahiko laughed, then continued his run towards Kenshin and Kaoru.

_

* * *

_

As the sword fell to complete it's task, Kaoru dashed forward. Stepping between the two men, she swung her bokken up to block the advancing sword. Kenshin stared in shock.

"Kaoru!"

For a moment, it was a battle of physical strength, one Katil had the clear advantage in. But Kaoru had no intention of giving in.

With a tremendous burst of strength, she swung her sword up and around quickly, catching Katil off-guard and sending both swords spinning to the right, far out of reach of either of them.

Thinking Katil disarmed, Kaoru turned around to face Kenshin. Reaching out her hand, she helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Kaoru-do-"

Kenshin broke off, a look of horror and fear on his face. Kaoru's eyes went wide as she sensed the change in Katil's aura.

_

* * *

_

Yahiko stumbled to a stop just at the edge of the clearing. After looking around, he caught sight of Kenshin and Kaoru in the middle of the clearing. He wanted to call out, but didn't for fear of distracting them.

_

* * *

_

Kaoru started to turn around as Katil reached into his trenchcoat, retrieving a wakizashi from his side. In one swift motion, Katil unsheathed the short sword, drew it up, and then brought it down, slicing open Kaoru's back from her right shoulder to her left hip. He sheathed the short sword and stepped back.

Kaoru's face was strangely devoid of pain. Falling to her knees, she started to topple forwards, but Kenshin was there to catch her, as always. As the two dropped to the ground, Kenshin shot Katil with a blazing amber glare that was enough to hold him in place for a few minutes.

Gently lifting Kaoru in his arms, Kenshin leapt to the edge of the forest, not far from Yahiko. Already Kaoru's normally white gi had been turned crimson and she had started to shake with shock. Desperate to keep her with him, Kenshin tried to get a response from her.

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru, say something to me, please!"

Kaoru opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Just as she spoke – her voice barely above a whisper – a wave of pain washed over her small frame. Kaoru grimaced and a whimper escaped her lips. Kenshin was struck by how small she seemed to be now.

"Sessha is fine, Kaoru-dono, only scratches. But Sessha wonders, why did you step in the fight? Why did you do such a thing as saving Sessha?"

Kaoru smiled again, though the expression was marred slightly by the grimace of pain that flew across her face.

"People always do crazy things – when they're in love."

As soon as those words left her lips, she went limp in his arms, unconscious. Kenshin gently wrapped her with the outer layer of his gi and laid her on the ground. He called to Yahiko, still standing nearby.

"Yahiko."

Yahiko jumped. He hadn't realized Kenshin even knew he was there. He ran the short distance over to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Kenshin?"

"I need you to run back to Tokyo; take Sanosuke with you. Pick up Megumi-dono from her clinic and return here as soon as you can."

"Hai. I'll be back before you know it."

Kenshin nodded. He stood, ignoring the sound of Yahiko running back through the wood behind him. Taking one last look at Kaoru, Kenshin turned and leapt forward to stand in front of Katil.

"Shall we continue, dear Battousai?"

"Yes, let's."

Determined amethyst eyes swirled with amber as Kenshin leapt forward once again to fight Katil.

_

* * *

_

_**There's chap 2. I hope you're enjoying the re-write. Hope to have the next chap up soon.**_

_**Trekker**_


End file.
